Social Segments / Status Ladders
Generationals Social segments: 1. Edge Point Generationals Physiology/Personality This group of Generationals are the more reserved types. They keep to themselves and rarely interact with the rest of them. They are predominately made up of the oldest people without any caretakers. Geography This segment of Generationals live on the very edge of Ashaule. This area only has homes and one small convenience store where everyone in this group buys their food/supplies. The only buildings that exist here are homes, a grave yard and 1 small grocery store run by two sisters from Mid-Town who lost their family at a very young age. Culturally For a long time this group prided themselves on equality and saving the world but they would get shut down as they are the least respected by all groups. As they aged more and more they began to lose faith in humanity and believe life on earth is on its last legs. Occupationally This group of characters do not work and are the at the very bottom of the hierarchy in X-Topia. 2. Mid-Town Generationals Physiology/Personality This group are mixed with the only young people in Ashhole and the elderly. Geography This segment of the Generationals live in the main center of Ashhole. This area is populated with a gas station, a grocery store, homes and a hospital. It is the only place where all 3 Generational segments cross paths as it is the hub of Ashaule. Culturally Ethical people who believe humanity will be restored. They work hard to keep their small society flowing and are very neutral with the rest of the segments in this group. The young women who work in this segment are exempt from the obligation to move to the Green House District because they are serving by taking care of the elderly. Occupationally The youth of this segment care for most of the elderly and work in gathering the supplies and recourses from the other towns in X-Topia. ' 3. Floral River Generationals' Physiology/Personality The fittest of the older women in this group. There are a couple of younger girls whose parents passed away and they reside here on the boats with different older women. Geography This segment lives on the north-west coast of Ashhole facing the water. Culturally These women too believe in the capability of Earth coming back together and humanity will be saved. They actively work towards helping their community even when they have nothing themselves. Occupationally These are women who spend most their time working on the water sailing recourses from one side of Floral river to the other. They also deliver recourses and supplies to the stores in Ashhole. Rabitians Social segments: 1. New Rabitians Physiology/Personality This group of Rabitians are the youngest women. They are the newest to the area and are just able to reproduce. They are the kind of women who do as they are told as they have no other choice. This segment of women is almost “brainwashed” into being okay with what they must do here even if they would normally go against it. These women have to reside here for 5 years. Geography This segment of Rabitians reside on the lower floors of the Reproduction Center. Culturally This segment of women is forced to do as they are told and therefore lack conviction, they live amongst themselves and make ends meet by being supported by the (Good/EVIL) group as they are the ones making them do this. Occupationally Everyone living here has the sole purpose to reproduce. The women here are not allowed to work or leave they must have kids and raise them. 2. Old Rabitians Physiology/Personality This group of Rabitians are the older women. They have been in this group for a while and they are moved up to open space for the New Rabitians Geography This segment of Rabitians resides on the upper floors of the Reproduction Center. They are kept in their own space as they require different attention and have the ability to learn here so that when they get out of this group they can go fourth and still do something with their lives. Culturally Same as the New Rabitians, this segment of women is forced to do as they are told and therefore lack conviction, they live amongst themselves and make ends meet by being supported by the (Good/EVIL) group as they are the ones making them do this. Occupationally Again, everyone living here has the sole purpose to reproduce. The women here are not allowed to work or leave they must have kids and raise them. Here they can spend time learning if they want to do anything after they leave this area. Kendras Social Segments: There is only one segment within the scientist’s however they don’t always agree. Physiology/Personality This group of scientists are the leaders of the community. They don’t necessarily follow any rules but do what they think is right and barely interact with people outside of the X house (white house). Geography This segment of Scientists live on the X City, specifically inside the X house. This area is where all of the most important families live and work to scientifically recreate the male babies missing in the world. Culturally The people in this group are driven by good reasons but are trying to play God. A part of the community likes and supports them and some don’t. Occupationally This group of characters are the main leaders and scientists trying to regain gender balance in the worldand are the at the very top of the hierarchy in X TOPIA. The Frozen One's Social Segments This is a small group of characters. There is only one social segment. Physiology/Personality This group of men have been frozen for 63 years and therefore experience a culture shock when they return to life in 2093. They are men who sacrificed their lives and families for the greater good of humanity. Geography This segment are frozen and kept under unity bridge in the Y-Tunnel. Culturally The people in this group are good people even if their methods aren’t always good and they don’t always agree. Occupationally The job of this group is to unfreeze themselves once the curse is lifted to help reproduce and restore the balance of life with women. Ver Witches Social Segments 1.Good Ver Witches Physiology/Personality This group of witches have been on a quest to save humanity since the crisis began. They want to restore the balance so that life can go back to the way it should be and they can return to the top of the witching hierarchy. Geography This segment is living on the West Wing of the Y-tunnel to watch over the frozen men and keep them safe. Culturally They care about restoring humanity in a more ethical way. Occupationally The job of this segment is to watch over the frozen men and stay hidden from society. 2. Bad Ver Witches Physiology/Personality This segment of male witches are trying to save humanity for the good of themselves. Geography They don’t see eye to eye with all of the Good Ver’s so, therefore, they live on the East Wing of the Y-Tunnel. Culturally They care about restoring humanity so that they can come in and take charge. Occupationally This segment has no responsibilities until they get drawn into the battle to save humanity and in that case, they step up to the plate. Alba Witches Social segments: ''' Physiology/Personality The Alba witches believe in what’s right and have always followed the rules despite their powers to go against them. Geography These witches live in Whitetopia and usually gather in the church. Culturally Culturally these are ethical people who do whatever they can to save humanity whilst remaining in line with the rules. Occupationally These witches do not work. They stay undercover and support themselves in their small community of witches with their own recourses and supplies. '''Vix Witches Social segments: ''' Physiology/Personality The Vix witches are evil characters who don’t even necessarily want anything but just evil. They love to feel in control and see the world suffering as they feel it is their duty to do the world as the world has done them. Geography These witches live in Darkmania and usually gather in the abandoned church. Culturally Culturally these are evil people who do whatever they want to take them closer to their own goals of ruling. Occupationally These witches do not work. They stay undercover and interact with only each other mostly, similar to the Alba’s they also have their own pond of recourses and supplies so they rarely leave their area. '''Science Babies Social segments: ''' Physiology/Personality This group is short-lived. They have no personality traits accept whatever they feel like in that moment. Geography This group lives all over. As they are introduced to the world they are dispersed to different families and some are kept in the X House. This is until they all die out and fill up the graveyard in Ashhole. Culturally These are creatures with zero values or cultural push. Occupationally This group just exists in hopes of saving humanity but the only purpose they end up serving is to trigger the hero to go on a quest to end the crisis. '''Toxcity Rulers Social segments: ''' Physiology/Personality This group is greedy and hungry for power. They take control fo the reproductive center in the Green House District and force the less fortunate to reside there and have children for 10 years of their life. Geography This group lives in Toxcity. Culturally This group have no ethics, they are only doing what they do to have a sense of power and control. Not for the sake of humanity and therefor they put young girls through a lot of pain and suffering. Occupationally They're job is to make sure the GreenHouse District is functioning and the people there are reproducing. '''Status Ladder # Kendras # Toxcity Rulers # Vix Witches # Ver Witches # Alba Witches # The Frozen One's # Rabitians # Science Babies # Generationals